1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a therapeutic traction apparatus designed for self treatment. Persons afflicted with mechanical disturbances of the lumbar spine region, such as ruptured or herniated lumbar discs, can, be easy and simple body movements, control the degree of his personal discomfort during traction treatment, and, increase the efficacy of the treatment itself. The apparatus is also designed to be easily portable whereby the patient may utilize the device as his need requires in his own place of residence and may transport the apparatus in connection with his own travel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traction devices for applying tension to the backbone of a human being are, of course, well known. Some of these devices apply the backbone stretching forces by holding the body securely in a prone position and applying the tension forces with weights and the like secured to the body with pully systems. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,774,349 dated Dec. 18, 1956. Traction device manufacturers have also recognized that about 45% of the body weight is in the lower half of the body and have designed upper body harnesses which firmly attach to the patients body just below the rib cage. The harness is associated with a body supporting board assembly, the harness having upwardly extending shoulder straps which connect to the upper end of the board assembly. The board assembly has associated therewith a supporting frame which allows the assembly to be secured in variable angular relation with the horizontal. The board surface is smooth allowing the patient's body to slide thereon. The prior art boards support the entire body from the feet to the head. The patient is suspended on the board and the weight of the lower body, under the action of gravity, applies tension force to the patient's lumbar spine region. This teaching is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,194,500.
The traction devices of the prior art have certain characteristic inefficient features. They are physically large and cumbersome and hence confined to installations in hospitals and treatment centers where they are used in conjunction with an attendant. The attendant is available to make the necessary aparatus adjustments when the patient's physical discomfort indicates. If the patient's condition requires frequent traction treatments, it is obvious that he is confined to the geographical area of his treatment center while the condition obtains. In addition the patient must rely on the attendant being present during the treatments to provide aid in the physical manipulation of the device. The manifest disadvantages and expense such circumstances is obvious.